Love in Vain
by ElfGirl4
Summary: Remus hasn't had a date since he became a prefect-LAST YEAR. He hasn't even so much as had an offer and he'd been turned down too many times to remember. Now, a mysterious young bombshell is asking to talk to him. Please r/r!!!! I'll Love you forever!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters-but I do own the plot so if you f*** with it and steal it…I'm coming after you!!!! Tee hee!!!

This is Remus Lupin/OC. It should be sweet……and warm your heart, as well as break it too……

            The girl walked briskly down the lawn of the Hogwarts grounds on a nice, crisp fall day. The leaves were just turning deep shades of crimson and the air had a crisp, clean feel to it. 

            She stopped a moment, surveying the grounds, looking. Finally, she focused on two boys sitting under a tree, talking animatedly. She started for them.

            "And did you _see_ the git's face when I 'accidentally' pushed a bit of asphodel in his potion! He was absolutely steaming more than his cauldron was…until it exploded in his face…" one of the two boys was saying before he broke into a fit of laughter. He was the older of the two, but not by much-a couple months at the most. He was also the more handsome with his dark, entrancing eyes. He could have been carved from Italian marble.

            The other of the two was having a laugh too as he ran his hand through his messy, black hair, making it look windswept. His blue eyes were sparkling with wetness from laughing so hard and his glasses were threatening to slide off his nose, but just before they did, he slid them back up. And it was he who noticed the girl first, with his sharp eyes.

            He looked up at her.

            She was stunning and elegant, and everything associated with angels, for that was what she would have looked like…had she not _also_ had the striking and dazzling good looks of a sex kitten from hell. She had wavy blonde locks that shaped her face perfectly, and her robes were tailored to fit her nicely too. Her face was jovial at the moment and her eyes glowed of sapphire rays. She had a thin frame and she was shorter than most girls, but she was gorgeous none the less…she was smart too… She stopped and turned to the two boys who were gazing at her, she was smiling at them…or rather smiling just because she was happy.

            "Hi," she said to them, her voice like bells, but with a husky quality to it.

            The older boy looked up at her and replied coolly, "Hey." Then he looked towards his friend who'd just nudged him with his elbow.

            "Looks like _someone's_ got the hots for you Padfoot…" his friend said quietly, but just loud enough so that the girl could hear him.

            She cocked an eyebrow-still smiling her golden smile. "Actually," she started in her beautiful voice, "I was…Sirius? Do you-"

            The other boy cut in, "Oh sure! Ignore me and leave me in the dust!" he had a voice of mock jealousy.

            She looked at him and said, "And hello to you _too_, James," in a tone that a teacher would have with a young student that craved a bit too much attention.

            James smiled and like a little kid, beckoned her to continue. So she did. "So Sirius, AND _James, _do you know where Remus is?" she said Remus with the most delicate voice.

            Sirius smiled widely and laughed a little.

            James asked, "So you want _him_, do you?? I'm so _hurt_! And I'm sure Sirius is too-aren't you Sirius?"

            Sirius looked at him and said, "Shut up and come off it will you?" Then he put on a voice that was high and squeaky, "I'm so hurt, I think I'll go cry now…You didn't say hi to me…So so hurt!" He took the voice off again. "You are so goddam needy!"

            "I am not!"

            "Are too!"

            They both batted it back and forth very seriously until finally they both started laughing.

            Sirius lost the little game, (that was when he broke out laughing) and told James, "Oh go play with your Snitch!"

            James stuck his hand in his pocket and stuck his tongue out too as he took out a small, winged and golden ball out of his cloak pocket.

            "Right then, you needed Remus?" Sirius asked her cordially.

            The girl nodded.            

            "Like alone…or like…"

            "Um…yeah-it'd be nice if we were alone you know…"

            Sirius furrowed his brow for a moment. "Well, hold on a sec." He turned to James and whispered in his ear, "It's full moon tonight isn't it?"

            James looked at his watch and nodded.

            "Right then," said Sirius to James, and then pretending like nothing ever happened, he turned to the girl who was waiting patiently. "I think he's just caught something-Madame Pomfrey said he'd be better in like a week…"

            "So leave your name, number, age, year, house, and a message and he'll get right back to you…" James said in an automated voice like the one he had heard on a muggle contraption.

            Sirius looked over and hit James' head. "Shut up! Good god! But yeah-give me your name and I'll tell him you wanted to talk."

            "My name's Rosalind, I'm a fifth year and I'm…"

            "In my house?" Sirius finished for her.

            "Yeah," she smiled again. "Yeah, I am." Then her face grew serious for a moment, "So you'll tell him-right?"

            Sirius looked into her lovely sea-blue eyes and said, "Yeah-I'll be sure to." Then he winked at her and got up, James did too (he got up, not winked…) and they waved goodbye and were on their way, leaving Rosalind standing under a tree on the sunny Hogwarts grounds.

A/N: Hey-this is my 2nd Harry Potter fic and I hope you all liked it!!!!! I can't wait for the reviews, so PLEASE PLEASE send in the reviews!!!! I'll love you all!!!! And hey-just wanted to mention-I'm the BIGGEST Orlando Bloom fan ever!!!!!!!

Cheers!

Elf Girl


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters….they're Ms. Rowling's.

            It was dusk; James and Sirius were making their way down to the shrieking shack. Peter and Remus were probably already there, so they were aloe.

            "D'ya think we should tell 'im?" James asked.

            Sirius eyed him seriously. "If he were getting a fucking stream of dated every week, I'd say no, but seeing as this is the first girl to even _look_ at him since he became a prefect, _last year_, might I add…_and_ it's the bird asking, not him…I'm gonna have to say yes-I'm telling him." Sirius was glaring at James, apparently very annoyed.

            "Oh come on Padfoot-I was only having a bit of fun…" James said in a whiny voice. 

            Sirius hated it when he did this. Sure, he was his best friend, but sometimes he could be a real ass… "Yeah-but come on-have you _seen_ him lately? He's fucking depressed! I mean fuck! He hasn't had a girl for almost a year now. He's got nothing to cheer him up. If you haven't noticed, you're drifting off towards Evans and not paying as much attention to the rest of us Marauders as you used to. All Moony's got is me-and even then, I'm not giving that much friendship to him anyways-I mean, I hate to say it though…" Sirius added sheepishly. "I mean-he's got nothing to really LIVE for-besides maybe his grades…but he really doesn't…well I don't _know_…I know _I_ don't give a shit about them-but then again, that's probably why I wasn't a prefect…Prongs-there's a difference between _living_ and staying alive. As far as I can see, he's just staying alive." Sirius had stopped-thye'd reached the tunnel to the shack and it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He morpehed into a large, black dog and stepped into the tunnel.

            James soot for a moment and then he morphed inot a regal looking stag and went on his way. 

            That night in the Shack was certainly different. James had what Sirius was talking about on his mind, as did Sirius. And of course, Remus was just depressed and he took out all his anger when he turned into a werewolf. The only one who was no different was Peter, and that was probably a good thing…

A/N: So-what'd ya think???? Sorry it took a while for the chapter to be put up. I actually wrote this while I was in California and I wasn't really supposed to be going onto the Internet in the daytime, so I had to write at night (on my uncle's computer, which he took to work everyday, so I couldn't _type_ during the day. But I did write-I put it into a notebook. I've got one more chapter written (but it's not the end…) and then I'll have to keep writing some more. But I'm back from California and I'm free to write all day…except when I have play practice…So-please read and review thanks to everybody who did! Here's the replies (after my goodbyes)!!!!

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom.

PPS: I don't think I'm better than any other fans (thought I DO know like everything…that's in his interviews and whatnot) so to a certain somebody out thtere who thinks _I_ think I'm better than all the other fans…I don't think that-I just like to display it _and_ NO-I'm not out to stalk him-I haven't even written to him-like _some_ people do every week. So there-and for those of you who know absolutely nothing about what I'm talking about…it's a long story. Go read the last chapter (chapter 3) or the whole story of Defeat (one of my other stories) and you'll know what I mean. Ok-sorry about that….and to that one person I'm addressing…it kinda pissed me off what you said, but I'm not trying to rail on you-I love you too, along with all the other reviewers out there!

PPPS: Sorry the chapter's so short-it seemed longer in my notebook (I even did 2 lines of tiny writing per each little blue line!)

And _finally_ (tee hee *-* ) a big huge thanks to:

*Gryggindor Girl-Thanks Van. I'll try to arrange a hook-up between you and Sirius. Anybody else have any requests???? (Tee hee *-* )

*Silver Mist 4 – I must say that you sound like a wonderful Orlando fan….but have you seen ALL of his movies??? Did you see his first ever movie??? I'll leave you to figure out what that is…and yes, I DO happen to have my room plastered in Orli posters and printouts and even newspaper and magazine interviews…not to mention the autograph that I got from him. I've also painted my room green in honor of his LOTR character: Legolas Greenleaf (oh-by the way, have you read the books? If ya haven't do-cuz they're good!) I also celbrate his bday-I have pictures, and I also have seen FOTR 37 times (my mum _hates_ it whenever she hears "_The world has changed…"_ but I watch it anyways.) I also know all the line to TTT _AND_ POTC (which I've seen 7 times and I'm going again on Saturday with my friend Ben). Ok-enough about my obsession (which got me into the aforestated predicament [see PPS] but, my obsession isn't really like a stalker type thing-I hate stalkers I read this one fic about Orlando being stalked - if you want I can give the link – but it freaked the hell out of me and I hope to god that nobody stalks him. That's truly from the bottom of my heart!) and onto the rest of the reply….Thanks for liking it! I tried really hard to get James' and Sirius' characters down. I hope that James didn't sound too mean in this one…I tried not to make it that way.  
  


*Crimson-MiSt – Thanks for liking it! Sorry about the delay! I think I um…pretty much summed it up in my A/N, and I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE!!!! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

I don't' own any of these characters…they belong to Ms. Rowling.

            Remus was extremely tired after this full moon and the next day he was in the hospital wing, resting. He had slept most of the day, but was still looking rather haggard and fatigued. He had dark circles under his eyes and he didn't talk to Madame Pomfrey as he had on previous trips to the infirmary. 

            All he had had that day was an apple (he had thrown the rest of his food into the bedpan of the patient next to him when Madame Pomfrey wasn't watching) and some water. He looked absolutely terrible, and he could _feel_ it too. So he closed his eyes and went back to sleep…or so he tried.

            When he was just closing his eyes, James and Sirius were at the door of the infirmary, asking Poppy if they could see Remus.

            Poppy tried to shoo them away (it was after visiting hours), but James pulled out a little vial of flowers. "It's nightshade, Madame Pomfrey. For your _awesome_ sleeping potions-and you _can't_ turn us down now, it was so _hard_ to get…" he said in his most innocent voice. In truth, they had only stolen it from the Potions teacher's secret cupboard of stuff, and it was rather easy to get…

            After mumbling something about not supposed to be taking bribes, but there are _certain_ exceptions, Poppy let them in.

            Sirius and James each grabbed a chair and sat on either side of Remus' bed.

            "Hey man-you sleeping? Want us to go?" Sirius asked quietly.

            "Remus rubbed one of his eyes and opened the other. "_Was_. Now I'm not…But hey-nice to see you-thanks for last night…" he sounded worse than he looked (and that was bad…); he was groggy and his voice was cracking.

            James spoke first, "No-listen, we've already told you-you don't have to thank us. We like doing it. Gives life a little…EDGE!" He said the last word loudly and did a little gesture (kind of like something Jack Sparrow-who I _know_ was not around yet…but I couldn't find a funny way to describe it other than that…), making both Remus and Sirius laugh.

            After he had stopped laughing, Sirius looked at James with an I'm-gonna-do-it-now-I-can't-wait sort of look and then at Remus.

            Remus looked at the two visitors and knew immediately something was up. "What is it?" he asked, not knowing whether to worry (as if he didn't enough…) or to be excited.

            "Hey uh, Moony," Sirius started, excitement growing in his voice. "We were sitting in the usual spot on the grounds today and guess who comes to see us?"

            "Snape?" Remus asked. If this was all they had to talk about, he didn't want to hear it-he was fucking tired!

            "Better…a girl."

            "Oh god," Remus thought. "A girl…now they're going to tell me about how they both have great dates and good snogs…" Remus raised his eyebrows, waiting for elaboration.

            "She looked like…like…" Sirius turned to James for help.

            "Muggle film star-right?" James asked excitedly.

            "Right! Her name though…"he stood up and gestured around-suggesting huge breasts and hips and then he went down into a pose as if he were holding down a dress…

            "Yeah!" James said noisily after laughing at Sirius' impression. "It's umm…her name…uh…It's M…mmm…mmm…"

            "Marilyn Monroe?" Remus asked quietly.

            "THAT'S IT! That's right! Marilyn Monroe! She was dead-on gorgeous-she was a fucking bombshell, mate-like something out of the 40's or something…" Sirius was talking animatedly and the excitement was still growing in his eyes.

            "Who was she?" Remus asked half-heartedly-he wanted them to leave and go snog their new girl or something so he could get some rest and _not_ have to feel like shit.

            "Just wait-I'm getting there…so she's stunning as hell, I mean seriously-never seen nothing like her…So she comes up to us and she starts talking and her voice…_wow._ But yeah-you'll never guess what she said!" Sirius was getting a bit over excited…

            "What?" Remus asked, a smile growing on his lips. "That she couldn't wait for you to fuck her cuz you're so damn hot?" he was laughing now-a hard and sarcastic laugh.

            "No man," Sirius' eyes were wild with thrill.

            "What then," this was getting old for Remus; very old, very fast.

            "She asked for you."

A/N: So!!!!! How'd you like this one???? I've got time to type it since I'm not at play practice…so I'm typing it now and I'll probably post later…but of course that won't matter when you're reading it will it, cuz it'll already be posted… *-*

            Ok-I'd like to thank all the reviewers-I've just changed my settings so that anonymous reviewers can review, but I'd still like you to like use your screen name (from ff.net) or have your email address or like email me or something, cuz I can't stand not knowing who's reviewing…sorry…it's a little um…what's the word…pet peeve…but not really a "pet peeve" I just like to see who's reviewing so I can go and read their stories-which believe me! I do do that!!! And then I review too-so…yeah…Enough about that….

            Thanks to all you reviewers out there!!! I love you!!!!

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom

PPS: I don't care who knows it… *-*

PPPS: I always write "Cheers!   Tati   PS: I love Orlando Bloom" at the end of every email I send and it really feels weird _not _to say it at the end of anything I write (unless it's for school of course-then it'd be kinda weird…or my teachers'd think so…*-* ).

PPPPS: Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I do believe it's longer than my other one…not sure though.

PPPPPS: The next chapter probably won't be posted for a few days (as I still have to write it) so feel free to send any suggestions (or requests to be in the story…*-* ) to:

TatiBloom@att.net                     Thanks!!!

A VERY, VERY Special Thanks To:

* Silver Mist 4 – Hey girl!!! So-thanks for reviewing right away-it made my day that you didn't blow up at me about my Orlando um…. obsession thingy… the other girl that reviewed on my other story freaked out at me…and basically I don't back down on showing my Orlando pride (sorry if that offends anyone) so I show it and tell it and well…whatever…Here's how to get to the Orlando's stalker fan fic (which I _didn't_ write, but some writer did…sorry! I can't remember your name at the moment-but you're very good!): Go to adultfanfiction.net then click on the link into the site. Then, go to the top left hand corner topic (it should be like Actors and Actor crossovers and stuff) Then click on the Lord of the Rings cast. Then look for the story titled: Price of Fame. This is a really good story and it's really freaky too. And it's also one of the reasons stalkers freak the hell out of me…Anyways-thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad that James wasn't like out of whack and being overly mean. I hope that you liked this chapter-please review it…I'd be disappointed if you didn't…tee hee *-*. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of these characters…. They belong to Ms. Rowling… Well…. Except for Rosalind, she's mine… and then Remy and Siri are…. Well, at least in my dreams…. Lol…

Remus blinked for a moment as Sirius and James watched for his reaction excitedly; both of them smiling broadly at their friend, "Sorry," Remus said, looking around the room as if he had been hearing some other conversation, "What was that?"

James' smile grew, "She wanted ya mate; no doubt about it."

Remus looked at them in utter disbelief. _How_. Just _how_ could someone that was an incarnate of Marilyn Monroe, fucking _Marilyn Monroe_, be calling for him? Remus Lupin. A quiet, studious, not all that striking guy. Remus frowned a little and looked at his bed sheets and started twisting them around in knots. He began to reason with the situation by running through all the possible reasons that she'd want him for. A bit disappointed, he came to his own conclusion an asked dejected; "She needs me for homework, doesn't she?"

"_No_! She wanted to talk to you in," he cleared his throat, "_private_. And unless you're completely daft – which I know you're not… You'd know what that means," Sirius told Remus in a tone that hinted he was becoming quickly annoyed with Remus' pessimism.

Remus took a deep breath and sighed, still mulling over things in his head. He hadn't been on a date in over a year… But then, he supposed something had to start sometime…. Or did it? "Listen guys – if you're fucking with…"

"Moony! Get a fucking grip! We're just the messengers!" James snapped, Remus' pessimism getting to him too. "Now, she's in our house, she's a 5th year, her name's Rosalind, and she wants to meet you in private…. if we've not pounded that into your bloody thick head already…. So we can't keep the lady waiting, now can we Sirius?" James asked his friend, his voice calming down a bit.

"Nag! Of course not! Plus… I don't want to be kept waitin' to see what happens either," Sirius joked.

Remus cracked a wry smile and hit Sirius playfully on the arm to get him to shut up.

"Right then," said James, "So – when and where?"

"When and where… when and where…" Remus said silently to himself. Then a thought dawned upon him and his smile broadened, "Why should I even tell you at all? You'll just spy on me!"

Sirius feigned shock and said in a voice that matched his expression, "I can't _believe_ you thought _we'd_ spy on you!"

"Oh yeah?" Remus retorted disbelievingly.

Sirius' face went completely serious, "Well – there's _hardly_ enough room for _two _in the invisibility cloak – it'd either be just me or James…" He could hardly contain his laughter and as he said the last word, he started cracking up again, Remus and James joining in right away as well.

As their laughter subsided to an occasional hiccup, Remus came up with a time and a place. "All right… Tell Rosalind to meet me, and _me _alone," Remus gave a mock glare to his two visitors, "at 9 o'clock, in the evening, on Friday… in the um…. Owlery."

"The _owlery_?! Good god you _are_ daft… that's not going to get you a date! It'll give you a nasty look and a slap in the face though…" James told Remus, a little more than shocked at his choice of location.

Remus gave James a sour look, "I _know_ it's not romantic – it's only a safety sort of thing… if we got caught, then we can say we were mailing letters. And you can tell her _that_ so she doesn't think I'm a prat for meeting her in the owlery!"

James' mouth opened slightly in realization of Remus' plan, "Gotcha mate – we'll tell 'er."

As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey came up behind James and planted her wrinkled hand upon his shoulders "Times up!" she said sharply. "Ye've been making enough noise and my patient needs his rest!"

James had jumped when she laid her hands on him, which sent Sirius and Remus over the edge; both of them doubled over in laughter. James looked slightly perturbed at his two friends as Madam Pomfrey's temper began to rise. "I let you in here! Now I'm going to _let_ you out of here by the count of ten or your head of house will be receiving a message from me about your whereabouts this evening!"

Sirius and James didn't need another warning and they got out of the hospital wing as if there were a particular nasty disease that was rampant inside, almost running out so as not to incur the wrath of Poppy.

"Somehow even though it's not _me_ getting a date, I can't wait 'til Friday night…" Sirius said aloud as they began to stroll down the hall.

"Me neither…" James said slyly.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Sirius asked, amused.

"Evans and I have got a date too…" James said and he winked. Sirius laughed at James, "How could I have guessed…"

James looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he said; "Now all we have to do is find a girl for you mate."

"That shouldn't be hard," Sirius said craftily as he waggled his eyebrows, making both of them laugh as they slipped on James' invisibility cloak and made for the Gryffindor common room.

A/N: Hey, I'm back in business! And it's summer… and I'm depressed…. So all that time and energy and whatever else should make for some great inspiration, should it not? Lol…. Yeah, I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I a) re-write it since it was crap before… and b) get some reviews for this chappie! So yeah, anything you want to comment on or add, or suggest can be emailed to me (check my bio for my email) or reviewed onto the story! So please go and let me know how you like (or sob dislike) Love In Vain…. Oh and I was at this CD store the other day and was looking at a Rolling Stones album…. Turns out there's a song called Love In Vain! Omg…. I was totally freaking out in the store…Lol…..

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl 4

PS: Orlando…. I love you…. -

A MARVELOUS AND GRANDEOUS THANKS TO…

Xx-AnGeLiC devil-xX- Yay! Thanks for liking it! And yeah, it definitely won't end up with Rosalind seeing Remy in the owlery and then snogging him under all the owls… Ick…. Lol…. Knowing me…. Either a) I'll make it more romantic, b) I'll make it harder for them to get together, c) I'll just make it frustrating for both of them til they _have_ to like each other like that… Lol….. Maybe I'll do all 3…. Who knows…. - Lmfao… Yeah, fan-girlism… very contagious…. And yes! I saw him at the POTC Disneyland (ie Anaheim) premiere! Omg…. I have that belt he was wearing…. Lol….. and the shoes too…. Converse All-Stars…. The best shoes _ever_…. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, another one should be coming up within the next week or so….. -

Crimson Demon- Thank you very much! I'm glad you like this… and yes, the next chapter I'll try to make longer, but I was intent on posting this one ASAP…. So yeah, when I rewrite it, I'll make it longer…. Lol… Hope you liked this one! -

Stardome- Thanks!!! I'm glad it's interesting and not totally bland…. I'll be updating soon (within the next week or so) and I'll be making it longer… since I plan on starting to rewrite it tonight! -

GiGi- Lol…. Of course my dear Remy needs a girl…. He's gone far to long without one…. Thanks, I'm glad that you think it's good, and yes… I'll be making the chapters longer…. No doubt about it…. Hope you'll still check in…. and hope ya liked this chapter!

Silver Mist4- Thank you very, very much!! Lol… I hope that you liked Remy's reaction…. Yeah, I was debating how he should react to the news and figured that this way was probably best…. It suits his personality and his sort of paranoia…. (sort of…) Thanks! So yeah, James and Siri…. You've gotta love them…. Lol…. - 10/10?!?! Yay!! Hands you a box of cookies Rock on!! Keep reviewing! And I hope that you liked this chapter!

CrazySexyCool4ever- I'm really stoked that you liked this! And I'm glad that I've been doing Remy so well…. I was kinda worried at first, but I think I've gotten into the groove of it now…. And yeah, he always seemed left out of the romance category, didn't he? Well, I decided to give my favorite character some action…. What'd ya think? Lol…. And yeah, I know…. The British slang thing was kinda iffy for me a couple months back…. I hope this is better and there aren't too many…. Um…. "prats" and "dafts" and whatnot…. Lol…. And yeah, I'm kinda worried about Rosalind too…. I don't plan on keeping her so Mary-Sue-ish…. I mean, come on…. Who's really like that…? But for now, she's gonna be the girl of Remy's dreams…. Hope you liked this chappie! Review please! -

Viper- Wow… that was harsh… Well…. Gee… I'm not going to conform my story to fit your personal needs or whatever… But I'd like you to know a couple of things…. And right now, I'm in that sort of "I'm gonna make a list with everything" mode, so bear with me… - A) Ok, I was a tidge diluted when I started writing this story… I tended to lash out at anyone who declared me a second-class Orlando fan…. I still kinda do…. But I tend not to parade it around so much…. B) My OC isn't going to continue being a Mary-Sue. I never intended for that to happen to her, it just did…. So if that's how she comes off, it's not going to be that way forever, so there. I rather dislike the Mary-Sue people as they are _really_ not at all realistic and come off as if they're some wet dream that a guy from the 1950's had…. C) I've been writing for a longer time now and I tend _not_ to put any A/N's in the story anymore because it's just lame… I was just starting out, and I hadn't put a lot of thought into the descriptions and whatnot of this story (as I had with some of my other stories)… and btw… there're a lot of established fan fic writers that put A/N's in the story…. But yeah…. D) Like I give a fuck if anyone cares for my Orlando obsession. Like I care. They don't have to read if they don't want to…. That's why it's at the **_end_ **of the story. Because people don't want to have to scroll through all that crap to read whatever it is they're reading. If they want to read it or they're interested in it, they can read it and email me or whatever. That's why it's there. Not for someone to come in and rant at me about how fucking immature I am for saying that…. Ok? I'm being human. Not some "stick up my ass" person who writes shit. Ok… That's about it…. I kinda went off on a tangent… but whatever…. Hope this chapter is better for you… no A/N's in the story (though I didn't do that for you….)…. Well, I'd best be off…. Ta.

AGAIN, THANKS TO **_EVERYONE_** WHO REVIEWED FOR THIS! IT'S BEEN GREAT, I HOPE YOU KEEP COMING BACK AGAIN!!! Also…. The next chapter WILL be longer…. I promise you guys…. Absolutely. - Cheers!


End file.
